I won't say I'm in love
by Aragorn's little girl Ser
Summary: A.U. No magic Draco Malfoy's a vampire who is in love with the red haired slayer Serena Potter Harry's sister Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter just the plot and Serena


**She wouldn't believe it…she couldn't believe it! She was not in love with Draco! Serena couldn't believe that the blond vampire had said that he was in love with her. She had to admit that he was sexy looking and she liked to spar with him verbally and physically but she did not have fuzzy feelings for him! **

**'As long as you stay away from him you'll be fine' she thought to herself, as she walked thorough the cemetery on another one of her patrols. It was as if she was tempting the fates with that thought because while she was lost in thought, she slammed right into Draco. If possible he was looking sexier than usual, he had forgone wearing his usual black and red and wore blue jeans and a green shirt with his trademark duster over it all. **

**'He looks almost human' thought Serena**

"**Hey Slayer" he said with a small smile.**

"**What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?" she replied. 'God he's sexy when he smiles…. Bad Serena!'**

"**Do I ever do what I'm told, pet?" said Draco.**

"**Unless you want another ass kicking, I suggest you leave peroxide boy" Serena said, with a glare.**

**Draco brought his head down close to her ear…"You know there's something between us luv, no use denying it" Serena pulled out a stake and pulled him close, they were in what was almost like a lovers embrace…almost.**

"**Draco, there's nothing between us but a piece of wood that could end your unlife" she replied smiling sweetly. 'God I am such a liar.'**

"**I like getting all this attention from you, pet. Could it be that I'm wearing you down?" he said with a cocky smile.**

"**In your dreams" Serena snapped, letting him go.**

"**Always Serena …" he replied. And with that he was gone, he had slipped into the night in that annoying way that vampires do.**

"**Damn, annoyingly sexy vampires" she mumbled under breath, continuing on her way.**

**She staked two vampires on the edge of the cemetery, then started making her way back to where she started to meet the gang for their after patrol ice cream session when the lyrics of song that matched her situation flitted through head and she began to sing aloud…**

"**If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that!" she sang**

**Then out of nowhere came the collective voices of Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna…**

"**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'? He's the Earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right through you. Girl, ya can't conceal it, we know how ya feel and who you're thinking of," they sang**

**Serena watched as her friends came walking toward her with amused smiles on their faces, she was a little embarrassed but she decided to continue…**

"**No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no" Serena sang to them.**

"**You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh" sang Ginny and Hermione in perfect harmony, with mock swoons and sighs.**

"**It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love…" sang Serena turning away, she hopped up on a headstone and continued… "I thought my heart had learned its lesson, It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, girl unless you're dying to cry your heart out Oh" **

**Harry and Ron, looked at each other goofily pointed at Serena and sang another part of the song…"You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling, Face it like a grown-up When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad" **

"**No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no" sang the red haired slayer, hopping off the headstone.**

"**Give up, but give in. Check the grin you're in love" Harry belted out grabbing his slayer.**

"**This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love" Serena sang, breaking free of her Watchers hold.**

"**You're doing flips read our lips you're in love" they sang, snatching up the slayer in a group hug.**

"**You're way off base I won't say it, get off my case. I won't say it!" sang Serena struggling against the hug.**

"**Girl, don't be proud it's O.K. you're in love…" they sang softly, trying to soothe the struggling slayer. Suddenly the Slayer calmed, realizing were they were…they were standing in front of Draco's crypt. **

**They noticed that Serena had stopped struggling and had calmed, they let her go and began laughing. Then they started walking in the direction of the ice cream parlor leaving Serena staring at the entrance to the crypt. **

"**Oh at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love..." she sang softly.**

**She turned and ran to catch up with the rest of the gang. Little did she know that Draco was lurking in the shadows and he had heard every word they had sung. The slayer loved him and wouldn't admit it. He was going to make sure that she would be singing it to the whole world in the near future. He let himself into his crypt humming "Something there" from Beauty and the Beast. The Slayer was going to be his one way or another.**

**The End.**


End file.
